


an invitation

by uncertainty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainty/pseuds/uncertainty
Summary: eren and armin have an invitation for mikasa, and she is more than willing to accept.





	an invitation

"Can I ask you something?" Armin said.

"I mean, I guess so. What is it?" Mikasa replied.

"Okay, this is gonna sound like a really weird question, but are you a virgin?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, Eren wanted to invite you in to the bedroom with us, but he didn't want to ask if you hadn't lost your virginity yet. Something about him not deserving enough to take your virginity."

"I'd love to." she wished she was lying about not being a virgin, as the thought of Eren taking her virginity was enough to send her off the edge.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? He's in here." Armin opened the door. "She said yes." he told Eren.

"Oh shit, we're going to do this right now?" Eren said.

"Well yeah, unless you don't want to right now."

"No, It's fine, we can do this now." he took off his shirt as Mikasa closed the door behind her.

"Come here, both of you." Eren beckoned as he continued stripping, now laying on the bed.

"Fuck, I should probably take my clothes off, huh?" Mikasa immediately began to take everything off, not even turning around as she took off her undergarments.

"You're even hotter than I could've ever imagined." Eren said as she crawled over to the two now naked men.

Mikasa took Eren's half-hard cock into her mouth, letting it touch the back of her throat, moaning as she moved back and forth.

Armin crawled next to her. "You're doing great, honey, but you give head more like this." he said as he sucked at the bright red head, going down a little more every time he went back down. He scratched Mikasa's back with his obviously too grown out nails, she loved this, and moaned to tell him so. Armin got up and sat back down on Eren's face. Eren new exactly what Armin wanted when he did that. "Eat my ass, please." he said, even though Eren already knew that's what he wanted.

Mikasa also moved up, but instead sat on Eren's rock hard member, making half-pained half-pleasurable moans as she slid down.

"Does it hurt? Cause we can switch places if you want." Armin asked, concerned.

"Nnghn, yeah, I guess. It's just been quite a while since I-"

Armin moved over, grabbing a bottle of lube as he did so.

"Mmmn, this feels much better." she said. After Armin had Eren inside of him, he kissed her hard and began to scratch her back once more. Mikasa pushed her tongue into Armin's mouth and their tongues began to move onto one another, as if they had done this before. They probably had, as a dare back when they were in the military, but those days were long gone. Armin moved his hands over to Mikasa's breasts, beginning to grope them, trying not to scratch like he did on her back. He moved up and down on Eren, moaning into Mikasa's mouth a little as he did so, and Eren licking at Mikasa's clitoris, holding on for dear life to her hips, fingernails digging into the skin almost enough to leave marks.

Armin came first, dismounting from Eren almost immediately. "Sorry, did I get it on you?" he asked Mikasa.

"Yeah, a bit. But we can worry about that later." he new she was close. He saw that Eren was also desperately close, so he started sucking him off again.

Mikasa came second, letting out a loud moan. "Fuck, I didn't mean to cum on your face." she said after she dismounted.

"It's fine. If I knew this is what you taste like, I would've invited you here much sooner." It wasn't long after saying that that Eren finally orgasmed, coming into Armin's mouth. Armin spat it out onto the floor, laying down next to them. He looked over at Mikasa.

"Probably should've warned you in advance. I don't swallow."

"Nah, it's fine. This was great." she took some tissues to clean her abdomen that had been dirtied by Armin coming on her.

"Mm, yeah. We should do this again sometime." Eren looked over at Mikasa and Armin. "Only if it's okay with you too, Armin."

"I'd love that." Armin turned over on his stomach.


End file.
